


Вернуться домой

by eldheitur



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldheitur/pseuds/eldheitur
Summary: Когда за тонкими сёдзи комнаты её заключения раздается “Для полного допроса дождемся только зам.командира…”, Касуми чувствует, как скручивает внутренности. Про Хиджикату она знает достаточно, чтобы понять - ничем хорошим допрос не закончится.
Relationships: Shiranui Kyo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Вернуться домой

Когда за тонкими сёдзи комнаты её заключения раздается “Для полного допроса дождемся только зам.командира…”, Касуми чувствует, как скручивает внутренности. Про Хиджикату она знает достаточно, чтобы понять - ничем хорошим допрос не закончится. Их подозрения пока колеблются на уровне связи с провинцией Чошу, но если события пойдут по худшему, кровавому пути, ее истинная природа _Они_ не останется в тайне.

Угроза не только для Такасуги, но и для Ширануи, пугает Касуми до дрожи и застывшего в горле дыхания.

Ей нужно выбираться отсюда. Сегодня же.

Касуми ждет наступления позднего вечера, когда сытые и расслабленные после ванны воины Шинсенгуми расходятся по комнатам. Запястья горят, когда она выкручивает их под опасным углом, освобождаясь от оков тугой веревки. 

_“Ничего, скоро пройдет, я же Они, это необходимо…”,_ \- мантра в голове и прокушенная губа как попытка отвлечься и не застонать, не выдать себя раньше времени. Они помогают, но не до конца. Пару минут Касуми раскачивается из стороны в сторону, баюкая покалеченные руки, пока прохладной волной облегчения не приходит регенерация.

За сёдзи движется тень приставленного охранника. Чутье подсказывает, что рядом больше никого, и Касуми улыбается плетущейся в голове паутинке плана. Без верного танто у нее не остается ничего, кроме собственной изворотливости.

Кончики пальцев плавно скользят по гладкой ткани кимоно, отыскивая небольшой надрез, сделанный заранее и для подобных случаев. Касуми не церемонится - дергает и рвёт резко, чтобы было слышно за пределами комнаты. Тень нервно колеблется, когда воин Шинсенгуми подходит ближе ко входу, пытаясь понять, что происходит с заключенной. Это ей только на руку. Она шуршит подолом, и когда её охранник отодвигает сёдзи, делая шаг внутрь, накидывает ему импровизированную петлю на шею.

Даже малой силы женщины _Они_ хватает на человека. Касуми почти падает под весом бессознательного тела, но все же остается на ногах, осторожно и бесшумно устраивая его на полу.

Свежий осенний воздух приятно холодит кожу. Касуми окидывает внимательным взглядом окрестности, прислушивается к любым чужеродным звукам, но храм молчалив и спокоен. Правее виднеется небольшой внутренний двор, где так удобно рядом с оградой раскинул ветви высокий клён.

Касуми спрыгивает с энгавы и прижимается к земле, почти ползет. Дыхание все грозит сбиться, но она насильно выдерживает размеренный ритм. Сейчас не время давать своему телу поблажки. Ей приходится остановиться, когда она достигает угла здания, и снова убедиться, что рядом нет случайных свидетелей.

Глубокий вдох - и Касуми бросается вперед настолько быстро, насколько для неё возможно, прямиком к дереву. У себя в голове она уже использует ствол как опору для прыжка и цепляется за край ограды, покидая территорию храма.

Реальность оказывается абсолютно другой.

Боль взрывается фейерверком в задней области её колен - яркая, резкая, непредсказуемая. Касуми не успевает даже вскрикнуть, с размаху падая на землю, сдирая кожу на ногах и ладонях.  
Зато она успевает услышать следующий за болью свист катаны и моментально перекатывается влево, чтобы уйти от удара.

\- Ну что такое, уже уходишь? Мы же еще не поговорили... - мягкий знакомый голос сочится сожалением, скрывающим за собой опасную сталь. Касуми поднимается, пытаясь игнорировать тягучую, болезненную пульсацию в коленях, и прожигает взглядом человека, который притащил её в штаб Шинсенгуми.

\- Ух, страшно, страшно! - синеволосый капитан расслабленно улыбается и опускает глаза, рассматривая рваный подол кимоно вокруг бёдер Касуми. - А ты смелая, мне это нравится в девушках. У нас ведь мог просто состояться приятный разговор, а потом мы бы даже могли выпить вместе. Обязательно нужно было все усложнять?

Касуми смеётся - тихо, недоверчиво, _с горечью во рту_ :

\- Приятный разговор? С людьми, что по приказу сёгуната готовы проводить и покрывать запрещенные эксперименты, но твердят в то же самое время о чести? Я этому не верю, и вряд ли вы сможете убедить меня в обратном.

\- Тебе стоит аккуратнее выбирать слова, женщина Чошу, - глаза капитана сужаются, улыбка медленно сползает с губ, превращая их в прямую линию. Он делает шаг вперед. - Сейчас не самый удачный момент, чтобы дерзить.

Касуми с трудом отступает - ноги слушаются неохотно, настолько был силён удар ножнами. Страх стискивает горло. Без оружия у неё нет ни шанса защититься, а сбежать… сбежать получится, только если уклоняться столько раз, сколько потребуется её ногам для восстановления. Она видит, как его тело переходит в отточенную стойку, как сияет на лезвии катаны свет луны.

_Он не даст мне уйти. Я не успею._

Тем не менее Касуми напрягается, не намеренная просто так сдаться на милость врага.

_Если я погибну, мне хотя бы не будет стыдно, что я не пыталась._

Весь мир словно замирает на секунду, а затем срывается с места, распадается калейдоскопом действий.

Капитан Шинсенгуми начинает свою атаку, земля вылетает из-под его стопы от резкого толчка.

Касуми делает тревожный вдох, старается найти подсказку, куда придется удар.

Дистанция между ними быстро сокращается, и когда её уже непозволительно мало, звук выстрела разрывает ночную тишину.

В последний момент капитан успевает дернуться, избегая смертельного попадания в сердце. Вместо этого пуля вгрызается в плечо, пробивая ткань кимоно, а затем и плоть. Капли крови - теплые и липкие - разлетаются в разные стороны, пятная светлую кожу над его темно-синим воротом и попадая Касуми на лицо.

Она видит, как мужчина отшатывается и роняет ножны, захлебываясь воздухом. Его левая рука, вся в струящейся красной паутине, обвисает вдоль тела, а удивленные, наполненные болью глаза метаются в поисках стрелка. И находят - прямо за её спиной, после мягкого звука приземления.

Касуми даже не нужно оборачиваться, когда ладонь уверенно ложится ей на живот, привлекая ближе к владельцу, защищая.

\- Эй, эй, тебя никто не учил, что замахиваться катаной на чужих женщин в меньшей мере - неприлично, а в большей - может заслуживать смерти? 

Знакомый запах. Знакомые ощущения. Знакомый голос.

\- Кьё…

Все напряжение, копившееся в ней с момента ареста, испаряется как дым. Касуми позволяет себе расслабиться, накрывая его ладонь своей и благодарно сжимая пальцы.

Ширануи почти искрится желанием убивать, в нем нет обычного сарказма. Он вскидывает руку с пистолетом, целясь противнику прямо в голову.

\- Ты… тот самопровозглашенный _Они,_ который все время путается под ногами у Сано?.. - капитан слабо и хрипло смеется, крепче сжимая рукоять катаны. Он осознает не равную ситуацию и свое положение, однако это не в принципах Шинсенгуми тоже - сдаваться, даже не попытавшись. - Надо же, как иронично получается…

\- Ооо, друг Харады? - Ширануи смеется в ответ, и звук холодный, как металл. - Действительно иронично.

Касуми смотрит на не способного сражаться человека, вслушивается в приближающиеся шаги и выкрики других воинов Шинсенгуми, встревоженных выстрелом. Она знает, что Ширануи может легко справиться с половиной из них, но действительно ли это необходимо? Хочет ли она видеть..?

Ответ становится очевидным, когда её рука закрывает дуло пистолета.

\- Касу-чан, что ты…? - удивленно шепчет Ширануи. Пистолет едва заметно дергается вверх, пытаясь обойти преграду, но Касуми не дает этого сделать.

\- Давай уйдем, Кьё, - она поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. - Я не ранена, все в порядке, незачем продолжать. К тому же Шинсенгуми в любую секунду будут здесь. 

\- Но… - он продолжает сверлить взглядом истекающего кровью капитана.

\- Пожалуйста. Нам не нужен лишний шум.

Ширануи раздраженно цокает языком, но все же подчиняется её желанию. 

\- Ладно… сегодня ты останешься жив, на следующий раз я ничего не обещаю, - он легко подхватывает Касуми на руки, не убирая пистолет за пояс, и разворачивается для прыжка. - Держись крепче, принцесса.

Уже через его плечо она наблюдает, как капитан падает на землю, не в силах больше удерживать сознание, а из-за угла появляется опоздавшее подкрепление.

***

Когда небо начинает светлеть у горизонта, они приходят в одну из гостиниц, работающих с людьми из Чошу. Владелец провожает их до комнаты и уважительно кланяется, закрывая сёдзи. В середине на маленьком столике уже приготовлен свежий чай.

Ширануи садится на татами, скрещивает ноги и хватает одну из чашек - молча, как и весь путь до гостиницы. Он зол на неё. Вероятно, за то, что остановила от второго выстрела и не дала убить противника их с Такасуги целей… 

Их будто поменяли местами, и из-за этого Касуми чувствует себя неуютно. Поэтому она просто присаживается за столик рядом с ним и обхватывает пальцами свою чашку. Когда тепло пробирается внутрь, осторожно ползет мурашками вверх по рукам, Касуми понимает, насколько замерзла.

\- Сегодня ты отдохнешь, а завтра мы возвращаемся в Чошу.

Ширануи разбивает предрассветную тишину самой неожиданной фразой. Она недоверчиво вскидывает голову и смотрит на него в упор. Он отвечает тем же.

\- Что?.. Кьё, мне кажется, я сейчас ослышалась, - внутри неё загорается маленькая искра гнева, еще безобидная, но готовая превратиться в полноценный пожар.

\- Ты не ослышалась, - Ширануи хмурится, расстегивая пояс с пистолетом и отбрасывая его ближе к футонам. - Я сказал, что завтра мы возвращаемся в Чошу.

\- Я такого решения не принимала, - Касуми крепче стискивает чашку. От того, как её потряхивает, по поверхности чая пробегают едва заметные круги, - и Суги ничего не писал мне о том, что я могу прекратить работу в Киото…

\- Такасуги никогда и не заставлял тебя здесь работать. Это была твоя личная инициатива, и ты имеешь полное право закончить её так же, как начала.

\- Что ж, у меня нет желания заканчивать, тем более не сейчас, когда активность сёгуната и Шинсенгуми растет! - она повышает голос, потому что искра пульсирует, горит ярче.

\- А что ты сделаешь, Касу-чан? - ухмылка Ширануи больше похожа на оскал. Он резко наклоняется вперед, пока их носы чуть ли не сталкиваются. - Шинсенгуми теперь знают о твоей прямой связи с Чошу, обязательно догадаются о связи с _Они_ тоже. Тебе к ним не подступиться, вернуться в Шимабару ты не сможешь. Так скажи мне, как ты собираешься работать в Киото дальше?

Касуми отставляет чашку подальше, чтобы случайно не сломать. Она честно пытается держать себя в руках, но злость сильнее самоконтроля. Ей хочется настоять на своем, переубедить, _победить_.

\- Кроме Шимабары есть еще места, в которых можно собирать информацию - такие же гостиницы, чайные дома, магазины. В любое из них я могу устроиться…

\- И первым же делом попасть под подозрение из-за провалившейся второй экспедиции, как сегодня? Снова оказаться в допросной? - его слова настолько правдивы, что раздражают.

\- Я смогу что-нибудь придумать! В этот раз мне просто не повезло, но…

\- Не повезло? - Ширануи хватает её за плечи и встряхивает, как котенка. - Не повезло, что я сумел узнать, куда тебя забрали, и успел вовремя?! А если в следующий раз ты останешься одна? Если у тебя снова заберут оружие, свяжут так, что ты не сможешь выбраться - а они это сделают! Ты умереть хочешь?!

\- Нет, я!.. - Касуми не заканчивает фразу, потому что оставшееся между ними расстояние исчезает. Он целует сильно, почти больно, пользуется тем, что её рот приоткрыт, и скользит языком по её собственному.

Сначала ей страшно - она возмущенно мычит, упирается ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь сбежать. Обычно его поцелуи игривые, дразнящие, и никогда - навязанные.

Этот поцелуй другой. Он резкий, нервирующий, отчаянный, он…

_Отчаянный._

Слово колоколом звенит в голове, и до Касуми доходит, что именно скрывается за первым слоем его злости. Словно с окна снимают занавес, позволяя выглянуть наружу.

_Ты еще здесь. Ты еще жива._

Ей хочется посмотреть в зеркало и назвать себя дурой, но вместо этого она прекращает сопротивляться и придвигается к Ширануи ближе. Позволяет своим рукам скользнуть выше, на его шею; чувствует, как он обнимает её в ответ.

Они останавливаются только когда в легких кончается воздух. Ширануи отклоняется, но совсем немного, не прерывая объятия. Касуми не против - она сама не готова его отпускать.

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывала мне, что хочешь стать матерью? Что хочешь семью? - его голос, совсем недавно такой громкий и злой, падает до шепота. Он на секунду касается губами уголка её рта и прижимается к её лбу своим. - Это хорошая мечта, Касуми, и мне она нравится тоже. В Киото больше не безопасно. Если ты останешься здесь, то можешь погибнуть. Если ты погибнешь, то эта мечта никогда не станет реальностью ни для тебя, ни для меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты жила. Я хочу эту мечту не с кем-то другим, а с тобой.

\- Кьё… - звучание его имени превращается в полувздох-полустон. У Касуми под веками горячо щекочет от подступающих слез. 

\- К тому же, - Ширануи шутливо кусает её за кончик носа, и она недовольно морщится, - Такасуги тоже вряд ли будет рад. Он места себе не находит, потому что ты не отвечаешь на его письма и не возвращаешься в Чошу. Моих слов о твоем благополучии ему больше не хватает.

Касуми задерживает дыхание, потому что если выдохнет - заплачет. Сказанное пробуждает в сердце ужас, который она так старалась похоронить.

Ширануи это видит, понимает, именно поэтому продолжает говорить.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что ты боишься видеться с ним из-за его болезни. Из-за того, что он умирает, и у тебя нет никакого способа это остановить. Туберкулёз - это не шутка, да? - он вздыхает и пару секунд просто молчит. - Я тоже боюсь. Ему становится хуже, а никто из нас не может сделать ничего толкового, чтобы помочь. Но так бывает. И лучшее, что ты можешь ему предложить - это свое присутствие и поддержку, потому что он правда скучает. 

Касуми не успевает заметить, когда именно по её щекам начинают катиться слезы. Она прячет лицо у основания его шеи, впивается ногтями в спину и прикусывает ткань шарфа, чтобы не выть в голос.

Ширануи запускает пальцы в её волосы, растерявшие все заколки, и медленно перебирает рыжие пряди, заканчивая свою мысль:

\- Ты будешь жалеть, если больше его не увидишь, я ведь прав? Поэтому пойдем-ка домой.

Касуми умудряется кивнуть и плачет так сильно и долго, как не плакала с самого детства. И все это время Ширануи остается рядом, продолжая гладить её по волосам.

  
  


_P.S._

_\- Ууу, только погляди на себя, вся красная и распухшая!_

_\- Ты зачем так щеки мне сжимаешь? Отстань!_

_\- А еще все лицо в крови. Как будто это и не я стрелял вовсе, хех._

_\- Кьё, ты получить захотел?_

_\- У тебя танто забрали, ты больше не опасна._

_\- Танто у меня, может быть, и нет, зато кусаться я все еще умею!_

_\- Ауч! Касу-чан, я понимаю, что это быстро заживет, но все равно больно…_

_\- Нечего издеваться! И вообще, я иду мыться, а ты оставайся здесь и думай над своим поведением._

_\- Да не обижайся тыыыыыы~_


End file.
